


Empty

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Sam realizes what "empty" means.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 25





	Empty

Sam held her breath as he said the words. The words that would change their relationship forever. She knew it was words she needed to admit to also but could she. Could she finally tell the people here in Cheyenne Mountain why she loved coming to this place every day?  
She watched the monitor as it slowly erased the red circles and was a solid ring of white. So she had been correct in telling him the reason they were considered lying was because they had left off a very vital part of their adventure on the ship. They had left off the part of what conspired between the two of them as the shield separated them for what seemed like a lifetime.   
The empty feeling, she had experienced as she watched him trying to save her she will never forget. It wasn’t like the feeling she had when he would walk past her, and she thought about them never being together – no this feeling was of an emptiness where it was all over. The chances were gone, the hope was dead.  
Now he sat here in front of her and others and admitted that he cared for her a lot more than he should – a lot more than he cared for anyone else. And the emptiness was gone, replaced with a shattering truth. There was hope – there would always be hope. And one day it would happen.   
Walking into the room she told him they did not have to tell anyone about what was said – that it could stay in the room. She watched his reaction and was shocked when his head dropped. Had he wanted to finally bring it out completely. Was he ready for them to take the next step and make a life together?  
She watched him walk out of the room – and she decided that it was time to make the decision and get her man instead of her career. Smiling she headed to the General’s office. No more empty feelings for her.


End file.
